


Victory Lane

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [13]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Hagen goes to her first race.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - Desert

Hagen can’t believe she actually agreed to this.  What was she thinking?  Okay, she’s glad she came.  It meant spending more time with Chase; even if it meant being in the Arizona desert heat.  Of course, she’s not the one who had to be in the car in the heat, so she couldn’t complain too much.

 

As she stands beside Chase during the opening ceremonies, she can’t help but feel slightly out of place.  She hadn’t expected to be this close to the action.  However, Chase is with her so she doesn’t feel completely lost.  She looks up as the planes do the fly over as the National Anthem comes to an end.  She turns and looks up at Chase.

 

Chase smiles down at her.  “I’m glad you’re here,” he says.

 

Hagen smiles.  “Me too,” she says.

 

Chase leans down and gives Hagen a quick kiss.  “Enjoy the heat.”

 

“You too.”  She takes his hat and sunglasses before stepping back to let him climb into the car.

 

Hagen takes her seat behind Alan as the cars start pulling out of the pits.  She can’t help the nerves that flow through her.  Sure, she’s been watching the races on TV since meeting Chase.  But it’s a completely different feeling when it’s right in front of you.  She’s glad that she’s also able to listen to Chase in the car.  She smiles a little as Alan gives a little prerace pep talk over the radio.

 

“Go get ‘em, Chase,” Alan finishes up.

 

“Hagen, I’ll see you in Victory Lane.”


End file.
